Ti Amo
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Tite OS de St Valentin


**Titre : Ti Amo**

**Résumé: Il est 2h00 du mat alors je n'ai pas envie de le faire.**

**Spoiler : aucun.**

**Note : Joyeuse St Valentin avec un peu de retard.**

**DiNozzo je t'aimeDiNozzo je t'aimeDiNozzo je t'aimeDiNozzo je t'aimeDiNozzo je t'aime**

L'ambiance était des plus détendu. La St Valentin faisait son effet. Tout le monde était heureux et flottait sur un petit nuage. Et pour arranger les choses, il n'y avait aucune enquête en cour pour l'équipe phare du NCIS, pas de meurtre, pas de morceaux de jambes esseulé, ni de trafic de drogue. Rien, nada, nothing. Le calme plat.

Chacun des membres de l'équipe était assis à son bureau, et tentait de s'occuper d'une façon ou une autre. Même Ducky et Abby avaient quitter leurs lieux de travail respectif pour profiter de la compagnie de leurs collègues. Car comme le disait Abby passait sa St Valentin dans un laboratoire à rien faire c'est glauque.

DiNozzo jouait au basket en froissant du papier et en les jetant dans la corbeille quelques mètres plus loin, Ziva se contenter de regarder l'italien, se moquant de lui quand il loupait sa cible, McGee parlait avec Abby, probablement d'un quelconque projet pour la soirée. Même Gibbs semblait être plus doux et calme que d'habitude, il avait même le sourire aux lèvres ce qui foutait les jetons à DiNozzo. Gibbs et sourire dans la même phrase étaient quelque chose d'étrange. Quant à Ducky il expliqué la signification de la St Valentin à Gibbs qui semblait portait peu d'intérêt à l'explication du médecin légiste.

" Vous savez le rite de la St Valentin reste un mystère encore de nos jours. La plupart des historiens croient que la Saint-Valentin est associée aux Lupercales romaines. Les lupercales étaient des fêtes annuelles célébrées le 15 février en l'honneur de Lupercus, le dieu des troupeaux et des bergers. Ces fêtes marquaient le jour du printemps, dans l'ancienne Rome. Pour cette occasion, on organisait une sorte de loterie de l'amour. Cela consistait à tirer au hasard le nom des filles et des garçons inscrits, de façon à former des couples qui sortiraient ensemble tout le reste de l'année! Autrefois, les amoureux devaient fabriquer eux-mêmes leur carte et composer leur déclaration d'amour. Tout cela se faisait dans l'anonymat... Au Moyen Âge, on appelait "valentin" le cavalier que chaque fille choisissait pour l'accompagner lors de sorties..."

"Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la St Valentin."

C'était Ziva qui venait de parler, à la fois pour couper le légiste avant qu'il ne parte dans un énième " Ça me rappelle une enquête il y a quelques années..." mais aussi pour exprimer son opinion. Elle n'avait jamais eu de St Valentin, personne ne lui avait offert une rose ou des chocolats, ce n'était pas une coutume respecter en Israël.

"Comment ça ?" demanda l'italien.

"Je veux dire que maintenant ce n'est plus une fête significative, ce n'est qu'un autre moyen pour faire du commerce, et ça permet d'enrichir les multinationales."

"Ça c'est parce que personne ne t'as jamais souhaitait une joyeuse St Valentin. Je parie que tu n'as jamais reçu de cadeaux pour le 14 février."

"Oui mais ça n'a rien..."

"Ma pauvre Ziva..." Abby s'était précipité sur l'israélienne et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

"C'est bon Abby, ce n'est rien..." dit elle en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de la jeune gothique.

"Tu veux rire c'est trop triste. Ça me déprime."

"Je te dis que ça va. Et puis je m'en fou, je ne suis même pas sur que ça me ferait un quelconque effet."

"Tu en es sur ?" demanda l'italien, avec un air suspicion dans les yeux.

"Absolument !"

"Tu veux dire que si par exemple je monte sur mon bureau en te chantant une chanson d'amour, tu ne sauras pas touché par mon geste ?" la défia t-il.

"De toute façon tu ne le feras pas."

"Admire le maître !"

Et contre toute attente, Tony fit de la place sur son bureau, et y monta. Ainsi il surplombait toute la pièce, et de là il pouvait voir que de nombreux agents le regardaient d'un air curieux. Il manipula quelques instants son ordinateur et commença à chanter en même temps que la musique.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Gibbs ne faisait rien, il se contentait de regarder la scène depuis son bureau. Par contre les autres membres de l'équipe étaient complètement étonné du comportement de l'agent. Anthony n'était pas connu pour son côté romantique, d'habitude il n'était pas du genre à déclarer sa flamme, la plupart du temps de toute façon il se contentait de sortir avec des jeunes femmes pour des histoires sans lendemain.

**Ti amo.  
In sogno  
Ti amo.  
In aria  
Ti amo  
Se viene in testa vuol dire che basta  
Lasciamoci.  
Ti amo.  
Io sono.  
Ti amo.  
In fondo un uomo  
Che non ha freddo nel cuore.  
Nel letto comando io.  
Ma tremo davanti al tuo seno.  
Ti odio e ti amo.  
È una farfalla che muore sbattendo le ali.**

Anthony chantait plutôt bien et avait un accent parfait. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il se ventait d'être italien juste pour le côté sexy. Mais il était clair à présent qu'il était italien de pure souche.

Abby de son côté s'était rapprocher de Timothy et lui serrer la main. Cette chanson avait le don de rapprocher les gens même si la plupart ne comprenez pas un traître mot de ce que ça racontait.**  
**

**L'amore che a letto si fa  
Prendimi l'altra metà  
Oggi ritorno da lei  
Primo maggio. su coraggio  
Io ti amo e chiedo perdono**

DiNozzo souriait, visiblement fier de lui. De plus il devait pensé que personne ne comprenait ce qu'il disait, mais Ziva parlait assez bien l'italien comme de nombreuses autres langues. Cette chanson avait elle un réelle sens ? Est ce qu'il essayait de faire passer un message ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à quoi il pouvait penser, il se contentait de la regarder de ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle se sentait fondre. 

**Ricordi chi sono  
Apri la porta a un guerriero di carta igienica  
E dammi il tuo vino leggero  
Che hai fatto quando non c'ero  
E le lenzuola di lino  
Dammi il sonno di un bambino  
Che fa  
Sogna**

Elle devait se l'avouer ça lui faisait de l'effet, c'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui avait jamais faite. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi sincert. Mais le pensait il vraiment ? Est ce que quand il disait Ti Amo c'était pour elle ? Ou était ce encore un de ses jeux stupides qui consistait à faire l'idiot sans penser aux répercussions ?.

**Cavalli e si gira  
E un po' di lavoro  
Fammi abbracciare una donna che stira  
Cantando  
E poi fatti un po' prendere in giro  
Prima di fare l'amore  
Vesti la rabbia di pace e sottane sulla luce  
Io ti amo e chiedo perdono**

Lui demandait il vraiment pardon. Mais pardon pourquoi ? Pour les faux espoirs qu'il lui donnait ? Ou pour tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu à ne rien faire l'un envers l'autre malgré l'attraction. Elle se sentait flotter, sa voix avait quelque chose d' enchanteur. Elle n'entendait plus que lui et ne voyait plus que lui.

Abby, toujours accroché à Tim, la regardait visiblement heureuse de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle aimait cette période de l'année. 

**Ricordi chi sono  
Ti amo. ti amo. ti amo ti amo  
E dammi il tuo vino leggero  
Che hai fatto quando non c'ero  
E le lenzuola di lino  
Dammi il sonno di un bambino  
Che fa  
Sogna  
Cavalli e si gira  
E un po' di lavoro  
Fammi abbracciare una donna che stira  
Cantando**

Elle en pouvait plus elle était au bord des larmes et était à deux doigts de le rejoindre pour chanter avec lui qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi. Un éclair de confusion passa dans les yeux du chanteur en voyant le trouble et l'émotion dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça lui ferait un tel effet, à croire qu'il chantait bien. Depuis le début il s'était perdu dans les yeux de sa collègue, et il s'était contenté de chanter se laissant porter par la musique et les paroles qu'il connaissait par coeur.

**E poi fatti un po' prendere in giro  
Prima di fare l'amore  
Vesti la rabbia di pace e sottane sulla luce  
Io ti amo e chiedo perdono  
Ricordi chi sono  
**

Il arrivait à la fin de la chanson, et il était triste car cela impliquait de rompre le contact, le lien avec Ziva. Il en avait des frissons.

**Ti amo. ti amo. ti amo ti amo...**

Et voila, elle éclata en sanglot. Elle qui était la soi-disante guerrière sans coeur capable de tuer quelqu'un de 20 façon différentes, avait littéralement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

La musique se termina, et Tony arrêta de chanter les dernières paroles de la chanson qui avait tant de signification pour elle et lui.

Ziva tentait d'essuyer les larmes qui avait roulé sur ses joues. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas car elle n'avait pas cesser de pleurer même après que Tony est arrêter de chanter. Et toujours sous les yeux de la petite assemblée autour d'eux, Tony s'avança et la serra dans ses bras, tout en la berçant entre ses bras.

Les amis autour de lui lancèrent un 'oh' de contentement. C'était un 'oh' qui signifiait "Qu'est ce que c'est mignon". Il ne supportait pas ça.

Ne faisant pas attention au public, Tony embrassa Ziva d'un léger baiser volé et lui susurra quelques mots qui échappèrent à tout les autres dans la salle. Ce léger baiser fut suivi d'un 'ah' qui cette fois signifiait "Enfin ensemble ces deux là !"

"Le Bleu si j'entends encore un Oh ou un Ah ça sera immédiatement suivi d'un Aie." menaça Anthony.

Mais l'italien s'inquiétait surtout de la réaction de son patron. Il le questionna du regard.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a DiNozzo ?" demanda Gibbs sur un ton neutre.

"Ben je sais pas, je m'attendais à des cris ou à un coup sur le tête mais pas à un tel calme."

"Pourquoi je ne serais pas calme ?"

"Et bien on a pas suivi la règle n°12 : Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue."

" Et la 14 ?"

"Je la connais pas celle là..." annonça le jeune femme.

"Elle dit quoi ?"

" Ne jamais être seul un jour de St Valentin !"

**DiNozzo je t'aimeDiNozzo je t'aimeDiNozzo je t'aimeDiNozzo je t'aimeDiNozzo je t'aime**

_Et voila une tite fic de St Valentin !_

_La review rend heureux, vous le saviez ? Alors si vous voulez plein de bonheur faut cliquer sur le petit bouton violet en dessous._


End file.
